Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
=Archives= [1] [2] [3] Reopening Alright, we're gonna try to stay active by making more art, and hopefully the blanks will be done along the way. We have four sets of blanks that are completely done so far: the warriors, medicine cats, queens, and the kits. We've decided that you may only make art with the blanks that are entirely complete. For example, you are free to make warriors, kits, queens, and meddie cats, as all of the fur lengths are complete. You may not make, say, elders, for example, as one or more of their fur length sets aren't complete. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them here. Otherwise, go ahead and start to make art for your characters. There will be a 60 image limit on the approval page for the time being, and you may have up as many images as you'd like, so long as you can handle them. 22:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Great to hear! 22:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Join Can i join Dove's song (talk) 20:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes you may. 19:10, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Rejoin I was hesitating, but then I tried to do the fur texture on Ravenkit's Charart (made it today), and it looked pretty good. So I'm decided to rejoin, so may I? :3 15:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ 18:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Join pls oi, I have GIMP on my laptop, so I can work with that until my new computer comes in. Can I join? 22:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) hellooo 22:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, yes you may ouo. 23:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I join please? Trunktail (talk) 09:06, April 18, 2014 (UTC) yes you may. 20:56, April 28, 2014 (UTC) join? the title kinda says it Mitchers (talk) yes you may. 20:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Can I join? As the title asks: Could I join? I'm fairly good at chararts as I've had some practice with Warriors wiki stuff and other random line arts I come across on google. I use Pixlr and not much else though sometimes I'll use GIMP if Pixlr isn't working. (My GIMP chararts are terrible though because I cannot use that well 3:) --BerryI'll be at Minecon 16:42, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Please? --BerryI'll be at Minecon 00:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) sure, you can join! 03:18, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Reservation Chart I'm sorry if this is a dumb question, but could someone direct me to the Reservation Chart please? I can't seem to find it .-. Trunktail (talk) 14:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) We don't have one - since we're only allowed to do our own chararts (unless we get permission from the cat owner to do their charart for them), it's unnecessary. 15:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Join? The title. Read it. 21:39 Thu Jun 12 Sure. Adding you right now. 22:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Activity Look, I've just scrolled through the approval page and noticed that some images have been up for approval for weeks and even months without comment or CBA. Some people should really be commenting and, if they have the power, CBAing images. I've seen images that had been here for almost a month without comment, and it's sad to see it. 14:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Rejoining I'm pretty sure I have to leave a message here... Whatever. I would like to rejoin this wonderful charart making project for my cats pages :3 Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 22:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Rainy. Adding you in right now. 22:18, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Rejoining Basically what Rainu said. XD 22:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yep. Adding you in right now. 22:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I please join? 17:31, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Certainly. I'll add you in~ 17:37, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Join? Could I join, please? Sorrelclaw (talk) 10:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Join? I'm back friends adn I'm here to do pretty cat art. 03:56, 10/26/2014 adding you in rn 03:57, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Looking for Aid So I haven't done chararts until now since like, a year. I'm having a lot of trouble getting back into the artsy groove. Is anybody willing to help me out and give me good feedback? I'm not thinking this to be long-term- just until I get the basics down again. o3o I'm also willing to expand a character page in exchange for this help --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 22:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Id be willing...Patch I think she's set tbh, Brightpatch, because I've got her under my wing rn. However, it's up to her, but I think she's doing wonderful ^^ 21:12, 11/6/2014 Join? May I join please? :3 -Vixy (sorry if my sig doesn't work new wiki lol) 14:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Adding you in right now. 20:14, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hmm There have been chararts on the approval page since /February/, guys. Honestly - it's a bit ridiculous. I'm proposing something; I'm a senior warrior on WW, so I have the experience and know what to do - maybe I could CBA and approve images here until activity of our senior warriors picks up? Just ''temporarily, since I'm rather active. Okay, I don't comment a lot, but that can easily be fixed. I always look at this wiki multiple times everyday to see if anything has changed; so it's a perfectly good idea. It's just a suggestion, so feel free to object. 23:58, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we would need a lead's opinion. Stoem is a lead, and an admin, and I can talk to Neha easily, and Leggy fairly easily, so I can see what we can do. 00:05, 11/13/2014 I actually did talk to Leggy, and she said that we could maybe start CBA-ing/declining things, but make the period 48 or 72 hours or something, I'm not exactly sure...my memory's crap rn, but I do recall her saying something along those lines. 02:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) This project has just been so slow lately, I personally am in favor of closing it temporarily; at least until any activity picks up. But I did suggest CBA-ing or declining images, and giving them 72 hours, so that as many people can see them as possible before we approve any. 03:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Why not have a 3 or 2 charart limit? It'll give SW's less approving to do, and that way Users can focus on a few chararts instead of multiple. I know it currently says 3 originals up at a time, and 3 redos, but it hasn't been followed lately (I'm one of those people, whoops x3). It could just be 3 chararts per User up at a time period, no matter if it's a re-do or completely new...At least until activity of the Project picks up. 21:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I actually agree with Leggy. Closing it may be the best option since we have like one senior member active at the time. And I thought it was stated that we could have as many as we could handle lmao 22:25, 11/13/2014 I'm in agreement, but if activity doesn't pick up won't it be closed down for awhile? That may drop activity to the wiki too. (Also Silverwhisker no the limit since the blank redo period was as many as a person can handle.) 22:33 Thu Nov 13 I agree with Leggy as well- closing down the project for a while could be beneficial, since there's not many people active. And yeah, Kels, it would be, but there aren't very many people active right now, so even if we did keep it open, there would be very few people commenting/CBA-ing etc, which is basically what we've got right now. 00:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Well since this discussion has started, the wiki has gained more activity. So in my own opinion, I don't see necessary to entirely put the project on hold. As in more edits are flying around. Though a quick thought could be a 24hr/or something like that thing with the images and if no comments arise, they can be archived as approved? It would clean up the page quicker, and get a small system going too. But maybe the Project could go through some sort of 'spring-cleaning'? Like a reshuffle with the members, and even some updates in who's active/left the wiki since the main page's last edit. Because half the senior warriors aren't entirely on the wiki any more, so why can they keep their rank? Even with a general lack of editing on the page, it's still something that could be addressed. — Thu Jan 29 20:46 Spring cleaning would be good. That member list is very outdated. What say you, PCA? 23:25, 01/30/2015 I agree with ferk. We should just archive images that gone for 2 days without comments. Since there are a TON of images up for approval here. IDK though, it's not like I get to decide or something. 09:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Join Can I join? :3 02:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Of course. Adding you in now. 02:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I please join this project? Opalfyre (talk) sure! 16:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Join May I join? I'm a warrior in PCA in WW. ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 12:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Of course. Adding you in right now. 20:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Join May I join? I'm a warrior in PCA in WW. ^^ ~ Burntclaw Yolo ♫ ♪ 02:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) join title says all 23:23 Sun Feb 15 I'll add you in right now! 23:36, 02/15/2015 Leaving Hi ^^ You can remove me from the list of members since I wi no longer be active Thank you Opal . . . ♥ 19:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Join Title says all. 18:40, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you in right now c: 18:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Join Can I join? Teufels soldat (talk) 05:32, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I'll add you in now! 19:31, 02/23/2015 Join? :) Hi! Can I please join? 14:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll add you in now 19:31, 02/23/2015 Join Hallo! Can I join?? 22:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ?? Join?? 15:38, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello?;-; Can I please joinn?? 01:47, February 27, 2015 (UTC) yes you can. I am sorry we did not come to you sooner. 01:49 Fri Feb 27 Rejoin? Please? :3 --Nachtide (talk) 13:41, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you back in right now. 13:49, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Join? hi huns i made a charart that i think its pretty cute so can i join to post it / get it approved? x [[User:SpaceMaryam|'Will you still love me' ]][[User Talk:SpaceMaryam| '' When I'm no longer young & beautiful?'']] 21:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) adding you in rn 21:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Join May I join? I can give you a Tribe Leader Blank. Flamestar22 22:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) We already have a healer blank, sorry. I can't accept you, tho 22:08 Sun Apr 5 ^^ I'll add you in now though! 22:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) No, not healer. Tribe '''Leader '''and thanks. Flamestar22 22:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) The tribe leader is a healer, we use the leader blank with the addition of herbs. 22:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. Any avaible blanks I could give you? I already have one ready. Flamestar22 22:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) There aren't any blanks that need to be redone that aren't reserved. There are some with fur tweaks available, though. 21:02 Mon Apr 6 Join? May I join the project? ✺♥ VibrantPassion ♥✺ 14:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Adding you in right now. 15:04, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Join Can I join the project? 18:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) yes,m i'll add you in. 22:00 Mon Apr 27 Blanks So, I was going through blanks that needed to be made and I suddenly thought, "Why don't we have blanks for kit-mothers, to-bes, or cave-guards for the tribes?" I don't know the plan for those blanks, just thought I would inform you guys. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 15:56, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Kit-Mothers use the queens, and I'd assume to-bes would use apprentices. Cave-Guards do need their own separate blanks, though. 16:03 Sun May 3 Join? Can I please join the project? I'm not that great at art/coloring, but I'm willing to learn. Hyalite (talk) 18:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Of course! I'll add you in now c: 18:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Question Could I use some of the blanks on here for my wiki? I'll give full credit, of course. Crowflight (talk) 15:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) No, I wouldn't think so. Sorry. 15:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Non-pregnant queen blanks Like warriors wiki, I think we should have non-pregnant queen blanks, too. These are for cats who stayed in the nursery without kits/caring for foster kits. We could tweak the queen blanks, idk. 08:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC)